NinTenzo
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: Naruto and friends celebrate the end of the latest Shinobi war by going to Tenzo's new arcade. They end up parodying famous Nintendo worlds.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I also don't own Nintendo**

Hey first time writing pure humor or Naruto so I hope this is good.

Just a small note. **NONE **of this is to be taken seriously. This is meant to be a parody of both Naruto and Nintendo, both are are awesome and I mean no disrespect. Even if I like Sonic more than Mario.

I use some jokes from family guy and Legend of Zelda abridged so thanks goes to there respective owners.

Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>Celebrations erupted all across the land as the Fourth Great shinobi war had reached it's conclusion, however no village in all the elemental countries had greater reason to celebrate than Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Indeed the village had great reason to celebrate as it was one of their shinobi, young Naruto Uzumaki, that had defeated the great enemy of the continent, Madara Uchiha, and restored peace to the world. However this was not the villages only reason to celebrate, many other great things had happened for the village, with the return of Itachi Uchiha, Itachi was able to break the control Jutsu on a few more of Konoha's shinobi resurrected during the war, namely the toad sage Jiraiya and Asuma Sarutobi. Itachi was also able to convince his younger brother Sasuke to give up his vendetta to the village and return home, thus returning the famed Uchiha clan to the village's ranks. The traitor to the Leaf, Kabuto, had also been driven mad by implanting the D.N.A. of Orochimaru within himself, eventually driving his insanity to the point that he abandoned Madara and rejoined the ranks of the leaf, while some believe that that isn't a sign of insanity, everyone still believes the guy is insane, he's dating Anko, enough said. Finally those annoying Elders, Koharu and Homura, as well as the majority of the civilian council, where eaten by a canabilistic plant monster. While some argued that wasn't a good thing, well, a celebration is a celebration, besides no one important to the plot liked them anyway.<p>

However , all of this was not without cost as many Shinobi and Kunoichi, that nobody had ever heard of, had lost their lives in the war. Many had also chosen to retire after seeing the unimaginable horrors of the latest war (Rape, murder, pillaging, yeah, everyone is used to and fine with that, Cannabilism and Zombies on the other hand...), including Tenzo of the leaf, the last bearer of the Mokuton Bloodline and high ranking ANBU captain.

And this is where our story begins.

* * *

><p>A new well designed wooden building on the outskirts of Konoha had everybody's attention. Especially since there was nothing there just a few hours before.<p>

"Hey, what's going on here," Naruto said allowed as he wandered to the front of the new building where a large crowd filled with people, including the five kage, where waiting.

"Naruto, figured you'd be here," Tenzo who was standing in front of the building said

"What is this place," Kiba asked also gazing around

"Well, no sense in waiting any longer, welcome one and all to NinTenzo,"

"NinTenzo?"

"Yeah, great name right, I came up with it using my name, my former job and a large amount of copyright infringement."

"But wouldn't it be called NinYamato then," No need to say who said that.

"Naruto you Baka," Sakura screamed hitting him over the head. Again proving that the village's laws are extremely lax concerning assault charges (Blame Jiraiya, the Sandaime had to change the laws otherwise their entire female population would have to be arrested, due to their efforts to kill/maim him) and that the amount of police needs to be increased (Guess that's what happens when all of them are killed in one night).

"Sakura is right Naruto," Tenzo began, "Yamato is just one of my names,"

"So what is this place exactly," Kiba asked

"Well Kiba, this place puts customers in a Genjutsu, allowing them to experience exciting simulations, I call it an 'Arcade'."

"Stupid," Sasuke began with his standard Uchihaness, "My Sharingan will see through it."

"I wouldn't count on it, I had the most powerful Genjutsu master in all of Konoha teach me how to use Genjustsu's to make this place."

"Kurenai, I didn't know you were teaching Tenzo," Asuma said

"I didn't"

"Then who did,"

"TENZO, IT IS GOOD TO SEE THAT YOUR YOUTHFULLNESS ALLOWED YOU TO ACHIEVE TRUE, YOUTHFULL GENJUTSU MASTERY," Guy said with a smile

At this point even Neji, Itachi and Gaara's faces formed an expression of horror, there truly was no way to escape from the Genjustu here.

"YOSH, IF GUY-SENSEI TAUGHT TENZO THE YOUTHFUL GENJUSTSU THIS PLACE MUST BE A PINNACLE OF YOUTHFULNESS," Said the second member of the cult group known as the green beasts aka Lee.

"Basically, at this place you enter one of our 'Gamecubes' where we cast a Genjutsu on you making you enter a fantasy realm, while there your goal is to solve it as quickly as possible or survive the longest, and whoever does so will receive the 'high score'"

"Hn, what a stupid..."

"That's... awesome, DATTEBAYO," Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Let's go every one," Kiba yelled out the crowd rushing forward putting everyone in game cubes as the Genjutsu started.

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 1 Super Ino-Shika-Cho<em>

Surprisingly enough for Shikamaru, this world in which he had appeared was not that bad, the sun was shining the clouds were moving, little toad things were sitting on them preparing to throw bombs... Wait what?

"What a drag," Shikamaru said sitting up. It had been about half an hour since he and Choji had appeared in this strange world with seemingly numerous plumbing problems guessing from the amount of pipes scattered around the place. Being the reliable, strategic and lazy Chunin he was the first thing he had done upon arriving in this place was send Choji out to search for clues. And low and behold here the Chubby Chunin was returning right now.

"Hey, Shikamaru,"

"What is it Choji,"

"Well I found out what's going on."

Now Shikamaru was interested and he gave Choji a quizzical stare.

"Were in a place called the Fungus Kingdom."

"Okay what's with all the pipes,"

"Oh, apparently in this place they use the pipes instead of Body flicker to get to places around here"

"Okay so what is it we have to do to get out of here."

"Well we have to rescue the Princess"

"So, who's the Princess."

"Well you see Shikamaru the thing is..."

"SHIKAMARU, CHOJI, I KNOW YOU TWO ARE HERE SO HURRY UP AND GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN TOWER"

"Ino?" Shikamaru asked

"Ino." Choji confirmed

"Troublesome, so what do we do now" Shikamaru said in no hurry to get moving.

"Well Shikamaru we need to enter that pipe there to enter the first 'stage'."

"Stage?"

"Well, the first place we need to go to anyway"

After entering the pipe,Shikamary was greeted by the weirdest sight he had ever seen. Weird ink creatures with huge heads supported by two tiny feet.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said as Choji bounced on them destroying them as well as picking up weird coin looking things that disappeared as soon as he touched them.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's this thing?" Choji said looking at a strange orange flower that was right in front of him

"How would I know, I'm not Ino. It's Troublesome but pick it up anyway, maybe Hinata could give it to Naruto."

As Choji picked up the strange flower it disappeared and Choji felt a weird feeling go through him.

"What's this feeling" Choji thought to himself

Suddenly Choji jumped down and without performing any hand seals yelled out **Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu **sending out a large fireball decimating the weird ink creatures in front of him.

"I guess the flower allows you to perform fire style Justus" Shikamaru said lazily

The next few hours had Choji and Shikamaru traversing open fields, forests , underground caves and mountains. Almost causing Shikamaru to lose his mind at how close these things were to each other. Finally they arrived at an island, something that caused Shikamaru to stop.

"This is such a drag, Choji let's stop and take a break."

"But Shikamaru, what about Ino."

"She can wait a few more hours. Troublesome woman."

Suddenly all the birds took of flying as if startled by something.

"What was that."

"Oh, I remember now Shikamaru, the people around here said there was a weird creature called Yoshi that lived around here"

Suddenly the weirdest creature in existence burst from the tree's... Rock Lee?

"YOSH, I HEARD YOUR TEAMMATES YOUTHFUL CRY FOR HELP AND AM DISAPPOINTED BY YOUR LACK OF YOUTHFUL ENERGY SHIKAMARU, SO THAT WE MAY ACHIEVE OUR YOUTHFUL QUEST I SHALL FOLLOW GUY-SENSEI'S YOUTHFUL EXAMPLE AND CARRY YOU FOR OUR YOUTHFUL JOURNEY" Lee said picking up Shikamaru and breaking into a run.

"Choji, I thought you said there was a creature know as a Yoshi."

"Sorry Shikamaru, I must have misheard, they looked like mushrooms and I was hungry."

The main advantage of riding on Lee's back though was that they reached Ino's castle quickly.

Suddenly the Gates of the castle opened showing the main villain... Sai?

"Sai, what are you doing here."

"Hello, Shikamaru," Sai said a false smile gracing his face, "I am simply here acting as the final opponent for this Genjutsu, now prepare yourself"

Sai suddenly drew a hovercraft and jumped in it along with Ino.

"This creation allows me to float above you and the only way to defeat it would be to throw the ink creatures I toss at you back"

"This is troublesome, Choji just use your super expansion jutsu to bring it down."

Suddenly Choji jumped up and used his **Super expansion Jutsu **instantly defeating Sai's creation.

"What, but that's against the rules, Noooooo..."

"Choji, that was amazing, as soon as we get out of here I'm going to bake you a cake for rescuing me." Said Ino in happiness

Suddenly the Genjutsu world flashed white ending the reality.

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 2- The Legend of YOUTH<em>

In a dark temple three figures stood, the shadows concealing their presence.

"So it is only a matter of time then before our plans come to fruition."

"The power I shall **Acquire, **is the power that he will **Desire.**

"BEE, SHUT UP WITH THAT DAMN RAPPING"

The Land of Guyrule was a pleasant one filled with all kinds of different scenery and sights; however none of these sites were stranger than the one that was currently taking place in Guyrule field.

"YOSH, THIS YOUTHFUL SPANDEX HAT I FOUND IS ONLY HELPS WITH KEEPING THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH"

Indeed if one was to enter Guyrule field a person would currently see a strange looking man covered in green spandex running laps around the field with a horse on his back. One of these people was Guy's young student Tenten.

Now Tenten was not having a good day. When she and Guy arrived in this place they had both gone off in different directions trying to find out where they were, with Guy proclaiming that if he was not the first to find out where they were that he would do 20 laps of the field while carrying a horse on his back. Needless to say after Tenten had gone off into the forest and met the creepiest group of children she had ever met (They all dressed like Guy!), she had received the knowledge of their location, leading Guy to go to the nearby TonTon Ranch and bug Shizune into letting him borrow a horse to carry around, until she caved in.

"Sensei, you need to hurry up, I heard theirs a temple near here that has a really powerful sword in it" Tenten said with stars in her eyes.

"BUT MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT, I STILL NEED TO COMPLETE 5 MORE YOUTHFUL LAPS AROUND THIS FIELD, IF I CANNOT DO IT I WILL CLIMB ALL THE WAY UP AND DOWN MORON MOUNTAIN 50 TIMES"

"Just come on," Tenten said dragging him away.

About 10 minutes later the duo had arrived at the temple of time, busting through the streets of Guyrule castle town is easy when you have a youth-mad man with you, entering the room Guy and Tenten saw the most powerful sword in existence... SAMEHADA.

"Yes, I finally get my own legendary sword." Tenten said smiling as she tried to pull Samehada, before it cut her hand open.

"YOSH, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT ALLOW ME TO SHOW YOU HOW TO PULL THIS BLADE." Guy said as he lifted and pulled the blade out of the pedestal, before a blue barrier went up and the world turned white leaving only one being... THE HACHIBI.

"**GUESS TENZO'S TAKING A BREAK TO RECOVER SOME CHAKRA, WELL DON'T WORRY EVERYONE, BEFORE I WAS BEE'S BIJU AND THE MURDER OF MILLIONS, I WAS A STAND-UP COMEDIAN... HERE'S ONE WHY ARE THERE BONES ON THE MOON... BECAUSE THE COW DIDN'T MAKE IT. HA HA HA... HEY BEE LOOK IT'S THE YOUTHFORCE."**

7 years of Genjutsu time later, which was only like 7 minutes for Guy and Tenten, they were finally released from the temple, but not before their chat with Asuma and Kurenai, who explained what had happened in the last 7 years of game time.

"YOSH LET US GO SAVE THIS YOUTHFUL WORLD FROM THESE UNYOUTHFUL VILLAINS."

However as you would expect after taking a few steps Tenten was captured by... THE RAIKAGE.

"If you want your student back you will have to venture to Bee's Castle and try to stop him. Ha Ha Ha."

"YOSH WHERE IS THIS BEE'S CASTLE OF UNYOUTHFULNESS"

"Where Guyrule castle used to be."

"SO, RIGHT AROUND THE YOUTHFUL CORNER."

The Raikage sweat dropped. "Yes"

Feeling very embarrassed the Raikage had his secretary warp him back to Bee's Castle.

Running at top speeds Guy encountered some shrivelled up zombie like creature.

"YOSH, THESE CREATURES ARE LACKING YOUTHFUL ENERGY"

In an attempt to revive the creatures youth, Guy tried his patented Dynamic entry, however that not working he was force to use the sunset genjutsu, which caused them to die.

Entering Bee's Castle, Guy hacked, sliced and Taijutsued through the floors until he reached the mini bosses room. Upon entering the room Guy didn't see anything at all though the doors locked as he entered.

_2 hours later_

Feeling a spike of Chakra enter the room Guy looked up to see his foe, the anti-him... Kakashi.

"KAKASHI, HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNYOUTHFUL AS TO BE LATE TO YOUR OWN BOSS BATTLE"

"Hm, what was that Guy." Kakashi said not glancing up from his book.

"GAH, KAKASHI HOW CAN YOU BE SO COOL'

Kakashi just sweat dropped at Guy's antics, "Well whatever the boss just said to meet him in the throne room"

Finishing that Kakashi just Body-flickered out of the room, causing the doors to unlock as he did so.

Climbing through the castle to the throne room Guy was met by a strange sight, Tenten and the Raikage locked up, and Bee playing the Organ?

"So you finally **arrive, **but I will not let you **survive"**

"Guy,' the Raikage called out to him, "You have one of the three parts of the youth force sealed into you, Bee has the courage of Youth, Tenten had the Wisdom of Youth and you have the Power of Youth.

"YOSH, THANKYOU RAIKAGE, FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL WORDS OF ENCOURAGEMENT, NOW I SHALL DEFEAT YOUR BROTHERS UNYOUTHFULLNESS"

Grabbing Samehada Guy charged at Bee unknowingly hitting one of the castle's support pillars causing it to collapse.

"No how could you beat **me, **now I will have to call on **Hachibi."**

Saying this Bee transformed into a monstrous sight**, the dark beast Hachibi!**

"**HA HA HA, YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME NOW." **The Hachibi taunted, before getting hit over the head by the Raikage and transforming back into his normal form, before the world went white...

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 3- Bijumon<em>

Kankuro was not having a good day. To start with he was woken up early by a noise coming from outside his window. Then when he went to get dressed he discovered that, that Konohamaru brat had put yellow dye over all of his clothing (he knew he should have killed that kid when he had the chance), if that wasn't bad enough he found out he had left all his puppets back in Suna and that his war paint had gone missing, as such he was forced to use his sisters red lipstick, unfortunately for him he had only managed to put one red dot of "War paint" on each of his cheeks before Temari had caught him and thrown him out, while laughing her ass off. Then he got dragged into this Gamecube and was stuck in the middle of a forest well at least things couldn't get any worse...

"I'm going to be the greatest Bijumon master ever, DATTEBYO."

What he saw then made him give out a sigh of relief; it was Naruto, along with that weird Hinata girl and Jiraiya.

"Hey Naruto, over here"

Naruto turned around to face him before a huge smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Hinata, Pervy-sage, look it's a new kind of Bijumon."

"Wait what I'm not a..."

"Hm Naruto according to this this kind of Bijumon is known as a Peek-at-chu"

"Um... Ji-jirai-iya I-i do-on't th-in-nk th-at's a..." Hinata began stuttering

"Cool, hey pervy-sage that sounds like your king of Bijumon."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, but your right I'm going to try to catch it.

(Battle begins)

Wild Peek-at-chu appeared

Toad Sage Jiraiya sent out Gamabunta

Peek-at-chu

Level 15

Hp 59/59

Gamabunta/ Pervy-toad

Level 90

Hp 300/300

Wild Peek-at-chu used tackle

1 damage

Gamabunta used water gun

200 damage

Wild Peek-at-chu fainted

Gamabunta gained 30Xp

"Dammit I missed."

"Don't worry Pervy-sage, you'll catch it next time."

"Yeah I guess your right Naruto."

And with that the group departed, leaving a knocked out Kankuro by himself in the woods.

A few hours later the trio arrived at the end of the woods.

"Great where almost at the Bijumon centre, where we can heal our Bijumon back to full health."

Naruto and Hinata looked over to Jiraiya in surprise, he was actually helping them out rather that doing something perverted.

"Plus, I can research some of the nurses." No wait it was still perverted

"Hey Naruto," The trio looked over to see Kiba running towards them.

"Hey Kiba what's up."

"We locked eyes, that means we have to have a Bijumon battle."

"WHAT"

"Kiba is right Naruto, any two Bijumon trainers who lock eyes have to battle each other."

"Are you sure you want to battle Kiba, I have a legendary Bijumon on my team."

"Sure you do Naruto" Kiba replied sarcastically, "Now let's battle"

Noob Trainer Kiba would like to battle.

Noob trainer Kiba sent out Akamaru

Bijumon trainer Naruto sent out Ninetails

Akamaru/ Poochyena

Level 5

Hp 30/30

Ninetails/Kyuubi

Level 100

Hp 500/500

Akamaru use bite

1 Damage

Ninetails use Fire Blast

50000000000 damage

Akamaru was freakin owned

Noob trainer Kiba has no usable Bijumon

Noob trainer Kiba whited out

"What, no Akamaru." Kiba said running over to his partner out of concern.

"You'll pay for this Naruto."

"Come on Naruto, were almost at the Bijumon centre" Jiraiya intergected Sagely

About ten minuets later the trio arrived at the BIjumon centre.

"Hello and welcome to the Bijumon centre , may I heal your Bijumon today" The pink-haired nurse behind the counter said

"Sure, thanks Sakura"

"Hoho, lady Sakura, would you accompany me to my room and..."

"Shut up you pervert." Sakura said hitting Jiraiya over here head with super strength while Hinata dragged him away.

"Hn Dobe, so your here to." Sasuke, who had just arrived cut in.

"Shut up, Teme, I'm here to get my first gym badge."

"Dobe, always slower than me, I've already got it and am about to move on to the next town."

"teme,"

"Dobe."

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"NARUTO YOU BAKA, STOP ANNOYING SASUKE." Sakura cut in hitting Naruto over the head

Now by this point Hinata was fuming with rage. How dare Sakura hit HER Naruto. And so Hinata finally did the one thing that we had all been waiting for since the start of Naruto (Well, I've been waiting for at least), She Jyuukened the crap out of Sakura and Sasuke, until they passed out.

"Hey Naruto there is a call here for you."

Naruto went over to the video phone and answered it to see... Tsunade and Itachi.

"Hey Grandma Tsunade, Professor Itachi, what are you doing."

"Don't call me that, brat, and we just called up to see how your doing on your Bijumon journey."

"Naruto," Itachi began, "What is Sasuke doing passed out there?"

"Well he was picking a fight with Naruto and then Sakura hit Naruto over the head and then Hinata beat them up" Jiraiya cut in still delirious from his beating

"Foolish little brother."

"Anyway, Grandma Tsunade, I'm about to challenge the first Gym."

"Hn, the first gym leader is Shino and he uses insect type Bijumon."

"Okay, I'm going to go beat him right now, Hinata, Pervy Sage lets go" Naruto Said running of

"Hey Brat, you forgot to hang up the phone."

A few minutes later the trio found themselves at the Aburame town gym for their first gym battle.

"Hey Shino, I'm here for a gym badge."

"Very well Naruto, let us begin then."

Before the battle could start though an explosion occurred and familiar voices rang out.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the Ninja world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within the elemental nation!"

"To denounce the power of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the Juubi above!"

"Anko!"

"Kabuto!"

"Team Anko, blast off at the speed of Hiraishin"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meow, Meow!" Tora cut in, somehow escaping from the Fire Daimyo's wife into this Genjutsu

"Hey, What are you guys doing here." Naruto yelled at Anko and Kabuto

"Isn't it easy to tell, were here to steal all your Bijumon." Kabuto said with a sneer

"And Dango." Anko said with a smile

"Not likely you won't get away with this thieves." Temari, who was wearing a police uniform said, rushing into the gym.

"Hey beautiful, I know some things we could do with those handcuffs..." Jiraiya began with a perverted smile.

"PERVERT" Temari yelled hitting him over the head with her fan.

Being sent flying by the fan, Jiraiya got shot away, hitting the wall of the Gamecube and causing the Genjutsu world to go white...

* * *

><p><em>Under the Building- King Enma<em>

Konohamaru, despite receiving the easiest D-rank mission in the history of the leaf was not a happy boy. Despite the fact that his team mates were off visiting his Grandparents graves and that a new attraction was opening today, he still had to work. On top of that he had to go around and get help from the younger Hyuuga Heiress Hanabi, who hadn't stopped complaining yet.

Suddenly Konohamaru had an idea, why not summon Enma to help him work.

"**Summoning Jutsu**"

Suddenly the almighty King of the monkeys appeared before Konohamaru and Hanabi. His eyes looking down on them in anger.

"_**Konohamaru, why have you summoned me."**_

"Well, you see, me and Hanabi were wondering if you could help us clean up down here..."

"_**What, how dare you insult me like this I'll get you for this"**_

Suddenly Enma grabbed Hanabi and climbed to the top of the storage room. He suddenly started picking up the barrels up there and tossing them down.

"Konohamaru help me"

Leaping into action Konohamaru leapt over the barrels Enma was throwing at him. Climbing his way up to Hanabi's point he then unsummoned Enma (Something he should have done from the beginning) and untied Hanabi (Though he was wondering how she got tied up in the first place), Before the room went white.

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 4 - Sanmin<em>

Landing in a forest in the middle of nowhere was enough to anger the already annoyed Onoki to the extreme. Because of those young Hooligans he had appeared within some game world with no idea how to get out.

Onoki grumbled to himself before finding a weird scroll located in the middle of a field, suddenly opening it he looked in confusion. "What is this blasted thing?"

Suddenly the big weird metal thing behind him bellowed out. "You have landed on a strange alien planet. You have thirty days to find all the parts to your ship the summons will help you."

"Summons?"

"Yes, hidden throughout this planet are the summoning contracts for the Toads, Slugs and Snakes."

"Toads have the ability to survive in water and rescue other summons from water. Slugs can build bridges and heal you and you summons. Snakes are the strongest fighters and can survive flames."

"You have currently found the Snake Contract the other two are still hidden."

"Summons are also ranked as Genin, Chunin and Jonin. Each level being stronger than the previous."

"Blasted Summons, I'll just carry everything myself. AHHH MY HIPS."

"You need to fix your ship within 30 days."

"What happens if I don't?"

"You get a bad score."

Onoki just gave a dumbfounded look before heading to his ship and skipping all 30 days. Allowing him to finish the game rather quickly, albeit giving him a crap score that he didn't care about in the first place, before the world faded.

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 5 - Kiriod<em>

**BOOM**

An explosion caused all of the surrounding Mist ninja's to be blown of their feet. Shots of Lava then shot out from the mist left in the wake of the explosion killing the Mist nin and causing them to disappear from the Genjutsu world. Unlike a person dressed in a suit of power armour like you might expect, the person who walked out off the mist was none other than the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi.

Suddenly she lifted a strange device, she discovered known as a communicator to her head speaking into it.

"Base, this is Mei, I've managed to get past the guards and am almost in the center of the lair of the pirates."

"Mei, this is Commander Ao, proceed as planned and eliminate the leader of the pirates."

"Ao, why are you addressing the Mizukage like that." Ao's hapless sidekick Chojiro asked

Ao let out a sigh, why was he doing this again, oh yeah that's right, it was because the Mizukage wanted to try out this simulation, and well, when a woman who can melt your balls of tells you to do something you usually tend to listen.

"Chojuro man up, the Mizukage wanted to play this game so we've got to manage her progress, she's not too old to stop playing games like this yet" Ao said adding the last part in the hopes that the Mizukage would not kill him.

"_Man... Marriage... TOO OLD..." _The Mizukage misheard

"Ao, shut up before a kill you." She said turning the communicator off and walking into the building.

Suddenly she saw her fiercest adversary, the leader of the pirates, murderer of her parents, Jinchuriki of the Sanbi and Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

"_YAGURA, what's he doing here, why the hell is he the leader of the pirates?"_

Suddenly the former MIzukage let out a roar, fully transforming into the Three-tailed turtle.

"_Figures, I doubt Tenzo ever heard Yagura's voice so it probably was just easier to skip to the Three Tails..."_

Before she could finish her thoughts, the Three Tails had quickly charged up it's Tailed Beast Ball and fired it at her. Quickly leaping away, she shot some balls of Lava at the overhanging walkways, causing them to fall down and kill the monster turtle.

"WHAT, that's it that was too easy." The Mizukage said, the smile for once leaving her face.

The Genjutsu world then turned white...

* * *

><p><em>Gamecube 6 – Super Smash Shinobi<em>

On a flat platform in a floating constantly changing location the two Shinobi stood. Gaara and Neji stood facing each other, unable to move, when suddenly Tenzo's voice called out...

"WELCOME TO SUPER SMASH SHINOBI"

"Super... Smash... Shinobi" Both said confused.

"Yes, in this game the objective is to cause your opponent as much damage as possible before sending them off, of the field"

Suddenly Gaara's eyes lit up, causing Neji to feel like he was back at the Chunin exams all over again.

"Anyway, 3... 2... 1... Fight"

Suddenly Gaara's sand shot forward at an outstanding speed hitting Neji back, in response Neji unleashed a few air palms to blast through his defence. After this a rainbow coloured floating orb appeared.

"What is that thing."

"That's a Smash ball" Tenzo's voice boomed, "It allows whoever grabs it to execute their ultimate technique."

Both Shinobi leapt up and grabbed it at the same time, however Neji was the first to activate his technique, causing the Byakugan to awaken.

"What are you going to now" Neji taunted, believing his Byakugan made him unbeatable.

Gaara then activated his ultimate... The SHUKAKU

Needless to say Neji didn't last much longer before the world went white.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown<em>

As the white faded away everyone found themselves in a strange room.

"Hey, What gives." Kiba cried out

"So you all fell into my trap." A mysterious voice called out.

"Hey whose there."

Suddenly a mysterious masked being appeared in front of them. It was... Tobi?

"Hey I killed you, what are you doing here." Naruto cried out in shock

"Tobi was worried Tobi would get hurt bad, so Tobi put latent Genjutsu on Mr Yamato, now Tobi back and Tobi going to turn you all into collectable figurines." Tobi said, making it clear to everyone that it was only the stupid Tobi.

Tobi then started to charge his most powerful and unavoidable attack, which would turn all of the gathered Ninja into collectable figurines. Before he could launch it however a Yellow flash went past stoping Tobi's attack, before stoping revealing himself to be... Minato Namikaze.

"Dad, what are you doing here."

"Naruto, because I knew Tobi would try something like this, I sealed some of my Chakra in you to prepare for this moment."

"But Minato," Jiraiya called out. "How did you know."

"Let's just say it involved some Chakra cooked ramen, a pregnant Kushina and lots of hair gel."

Nearly everyone sweat-dropped at that, before preparing for the final fight.

_1 hours of ass kicking later_

"Man that fight was AWESOME, DATTEBAYO"

"Yeah Naruto we all know we were there."

"Hey guys," Naruto began, "You know, hypothetically if someone was watching or reading this and they missed that last fight scene, It would be like a massive kick in the groin for them."

"Naruto you baka, stop breaking the fourth wall." Sakura yelled about to hit him on the head before she saw Hinata's icy glare.

"Yeah, well we all have to do this again sometime right Akamaru."

"Bark, bark"

"Well not again for a while," Tsunade said, "After the war there was so much destruction so you al will be doing D-rank missions for a while."

NO!

* * *

><p>Well that was the story.<p>

By the way King Enma was set under one of the Gamecubes, thats why the world faded away.

While I understand there are more famous Nintendo worlds out there the other ones didn't work wiith the current ones I had chosen.

I'll likely follow this up with a deleated games chapter however.

For the record here are the ones that were in this story:

Super Mario Bros - Super Ino-Shika-Cho

The Legend of Zelda - The Legend of YOUTH

Pokemon - Bijumon

Donkey Kong - King Enma

Pikmin - Sanmin

Metroid - Kiriod

Super Smash Bros - Super Smash Shinobi

Super Smash Bros Brawl final boss - Unknown

Here are the one's (Currently) planned for the next chapter

Fire Emblem - Juubi Emblem

Mario Kart - Naruto Kart

Star Fox - Star Kyuubi

Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games - Naruto and Sasuke at the Olympic Games

If you wish to see any other nintendo worlds parodied in the follow up please review (Though please do that anyway)

There are only two rules: they have to be Nintendo and they have to be a series, not just one game (By that I mean I won't do a parody for every single Mario or Legend of Zelda game)

I MAY do a Sonic parody however if enough people want one. I'm also considering doing a Naruto: the Subspace emissary story as well, so thats why I skipped the final battle. (That and it was funnier to do so)

Anyway please review.


End file.
